Presse
Hier können Artikel, Blogeinträge oder andere Erwähnungen in der internationalen Presse über Foldit aufgeführt werden, ebenso Hinweise auf nicht-Internet Quellen. Der Artikel in Nature Structural & Molecular Biology und die folgenden Presseberichte Nature Structural & Molecular Biology (en): Crystal structure of a monomeric retroviral protease solved by protein folding game players (18.09.11) (Kompletter Artikel nur für Abonnenten einsehbar). Nature News Blog (en): Video gamers take on protein modellers (18.09.11) EurekAlert! (en): Gamers succeed where scientists fail (18.09.11) Pressemitteilung University of Washington (en): Gamers succeed where scientists fail (19.09.11) Englischsprachige Presseberichte TechFlash: How online gamers helped UW researchers solve AIDS mystery (18.09.11) Oregon Live: Online gamers enlisted by University of Washington deliver scientific results (18.09.11) DECCAN Chronicle: Online gamers crack AIDS enzyme puzzle (18.09.11) msnbc.com: Video-gamer players solve scientific puzzle (18.09.11) (Video) Cosmic Log (msnbc): Gamers solve molecular puzzle that baffled scientists (18.09.11) The Scientist: Public Solves Protein Structure (18.09.11) Google News: Online gamers crack AIDS enzyme puzzle (18.09.11) AFP-Meldung Yahoo! News: Online gamers crack AIDS enzyme puzzle (18.09.11) AFP-Meldung Discover Magazine (Blog): Computer gamers solve problem in AIDS research that puzzled scientists for years (18.09.11) ScienceDaily: Gamers Succeed Where Scientists Fail: Molecular Structure of Retrovirus Enzyme Solved, Doors Open to New AIDS Drug Design (18.09.11) newser: Video Gamers Unlock AIDS Molecule Puzzle (18.09.11) Science 2.0: Retroviral Protease Solution: A Big Win For Science 2.0 (18.09.11) Slashdot: Gamers Piece Together Retrovirus Enzyme Structure (18.09.11) Gawker: Will Gamers Discover the Cure for AIDS? (18.09.11) MetaFilter: Foldit - Crystal structure of a monomeric retroviral protease solved by protein folding game players (18.09.11) The Telegraph: Video gamers solve microbiology puzzle (19.09.11) The Sydney Morning Herald: Online gamers crack AIDS enzyme puzzle (19.09.11) AFP-Meldung Daily Mail Online: Gamers solve puzzle which stumped scientists for years and could hold key to curing AIDS (19.09.11) (Das Foto zeigt nicht Firas Khatib, sondern Chris Pirillo) Rock, Paper, Shotgun: PC Gamers Save The World, A Bit (19.09.11) news.com.au: Online gamers crack AIDS virus enzyme puzzle at University of Washington (19.09.11) AFP-Meldung International Business Times (Australia): Online Gamers Decipher Enzyme of AIDS-like Virus, Beating Scientist (19.09.11) ABC (Australia): Online gamers crack enzyme puzzle (19.09.11) AFP-Meldung Wired (UK): Gamers solve scientist-stumping enzyme puzzle (19.09.11) Time (Healthland): Online Gamers Solve a Tricky AIDS Puzzle (19.09.11) Time (Techland): Foldit Gamers Solve AIDS Puzzle That Baffled Scientists for a Decade (19.09.11) ZDNet (UK): Foldit yields AIDS breakthrough (19.09.11) cnet: Foldit game leads to AIDS research breakthrough (19.09.11) CBC (Canada): Gamers' discovery could generate anti-HIV drugs (19.09.11) NewScientist (Blog): Gamers help crack AIDS protein puzzle (19.09.11) The Register: gamers strike major blow in battle against AIDS (19.09.11) PCMag: Gamers Unlock Protein Mystery That Baffled AIDS Researchers For Years (19.09.11) Dallas Voice: Gamers solve protein mystery AIDS researchers have been studying for years (19.09.11) newstype: Decade-long AIDS puzzle solved by groups of gamers (19.09.11) NPR (Blog): Gamers Solve Stubborn Viral Mystery: The Shape Of A Key Enzyme (19.09.11) Los Angeles Times (Blog): Foldit gamers help unlock possible AIDS-fighting protein (19.09.11) Gamasutra: Foldit Players Outperform Computer Models On Viral Protein Modeling (19.09.11) Corante: Foldit Notches a Protein Structure Success (And Some Failures) (20.09.11) BBC: Online game Foldit helps anti-Aids drug quest (20.09.11) CNN: Game leads to possible AIDS breakthrough (20.09.11) Video CBS News: Online gamers solve HIV puzzle that stymied scientists (20.09.11) Deutschsprachige Presseberichte ScienceBlogs: Spielend ein Protein entschlüsselt (19.09.11) ORF: Computerspieler klären Molekülstruktur (19.09.11) Nerdcore (de/en): Crowd-Science-Gamers solve decade old Molecular Puzzle (19.09.11) Spiegel Online: Gamer klären Struktur eines Virus-Enzyms auf (19.09.11) Die Presse: Computerspieler haben ein Aids-Enzym entschlüsselt (Web: 19.09.11, Print: 20.09.11) EsoWatch: Foldit – Oder wie Computerspieler wissenschaftliche Paper schreiben… (19.09.11) Der Tagesspiegel: Sind tausend Idioten klüger als ein Genie? (20.09.11) bild der wissenschaft: Gamer im Dienste der HIV-Forschung (20.09.11) krone.at: Gamer lösen Aids-Puzzle für ratlose Wissenschaftler (20.09.11) GameStar: Foldit - PC-Spieler helfen AIDS-Forschung (20.09.11) Chilly: Spielerisch zum Wissenschaftler werden (20.09.11) pressetext: "Foldit": Computerspiel bringt Durchbruch bei HIV (20.09.11) Laborjournal (Blog): Spielend zur Proteinstruktur (20.09.11) Die Presse.com: Online-Spieler lösen Aids-Puzzle für Wissenschaft (20.09.11) gamona: Spieler knacken die Proteinstruktur des AIDS-Virus (20.09.11) CNET (Blog): Spielend helfen: Gamer entschlüsseln Virus-Enzym (20.09.11) Pharmazeutische Zeitung: Computerspieler modellieren virales Protein (20.09.11) Gizmodo: Gamer helfen mit Online-Spiel beim Kampf gegen AIDS (20.09.11) Anderssprachige Presseberichte Google (Hosted News) (französisch): Des joueurs en ligne résolvent l'une des énigmes du virus du sida (19.09.11) AFP-Artikel Wired (Italien) (italienisch): Hiv, i suoi segreti si svelano con un videogame (19.09.11) Helsingin Sanomat (finnisch): Videopelaajat ratkaisivat retroviruksen salat (19.09.11) Europe 1 (französisch): Sida : des "gamers" ont aidé la science (19.09.11) Haaretz (hebräisch) (19.09.11) ANSA (italienisch): Un gioco online scopre la forma di una proteina (19.09.11) NRK (norwegisch): Dataspillere løste HIV-gåte (19.09.11) AFP BB (japanisch): ゲーム愛好者らが酵素の構造を解析、米研究 (19.09.11) Le Quotidien (Réunion) (französisch): Des joueurs en ligne résolvent l'une des énigmes du virus du sida (19.09.11) Galileo (italienisch): Hiv, i suoi segreti si svelano con un videogame (19.09.11) RMF24 (polnisch): Gracze wyręczyli naukowców (19.09.11) Neoteo (spanisch): Foldit: el juego que puede derrotar al SIDA (19.09.11) OggiScienza (italienisch): AIDS: giocando si impara (19.09.11) gry.wp.pl (polnisch): Gracze pomogli w walce z AIDS (19.09.11) L'essentiel (Luxemburg) (französisch): Ils résolvent l'une des énigmes du virus du sida (19.09.11) La Stampa (italienisch): Foldit, giochi a fare lo scienziato e apri nuove cure all'Aids (20.09.11) France Soir (französisch): Sida : Des "gamers" trouvent le remède ? (20.09.11) EL PAÍS (spanisch): Un juego que supera a los científicos (20.09.11) Rue89 (französisch): Jeux vidéo : des gamers font avancer la recherche sur le sida (20.09.11) O Globo (portugiesisch): O 'game' da medicina (20.09.11) Libération (französisch): Virus du Sida: des joueurs en ligne résolvent une énigme (20.09.11) International Business Times (China) (chinesisch): 游戏玩出科学范儿 玩家攻克AID难题 (20.09.11) Radio-Canada (französisch): Quand joueur en ligne rime avec chercheur (20.09.11) De Telegraaf (niederländisch): Grote AIDS-doorbraak dankzij gamers (20.09.11) Tietokone (finnisch): Verkkopelaajat tekivät läpimurron aids-tutkimuksessa (20.09.11) La Vanguardia (spanisch): Jugadores 'online' descubren uno de los enigmas del virus del sida (20.09.11) yeeyan (chinesisch): Foldit游戏带来艾滋病研究的突破 (20.09.11) Le Télégramme (französisch): Sida. Des joueurs en ligne ont réussi à décoder une énigme (20.09.11) Vanguardia (Mexiko) (spanisch): Online gamers resuelven enigma de retrovirus del SIDA (20.09.11) forskning.no (norwegisch): Gamere løste virusgåte (20.09.11) ZDNet (Belgien) (niederländisch): Doorbraak in aidsonderzoek dankzij gamers (20.09.11) 36 Krypton (chinesisch): 游戏玩家破解蛋白质谜题，艾滋病、癌症研究有望获重大突破 (20.09.11) Beeld (Südafrika) (afrikaans): Speletjie op web help met MIV-vrae (20.09.11) Wired (Japan) (japanisch): 難問のタンパク質構造をゲーマーが解析 (21.09.11) International Business Times (Hong Kong) (chinesisch): 遊戲玩出科學范兒 玩家攻克AID難題 (21.09.11) Iranian Students' News Agency (persisch) (21.09.11) china.com (chinesisch): 玩家很強大！3周解開困擾科學家10年的難題 (21.09.11) Der Artikel in Nature und die folgenden Presseberichte nature (en): Predicting protein structures with a multiplayer online game (04.08.10) Der Artikel erschien am 5. August 2010 in Nature, Ausgabe 466, S. 756-760 (Kompletter Artikel nur für Abonnenten einsehbar). :Bilder, Tabelle und Supplement des Artikels sind auch für Nicht-Abonnenten einsehbar: :Bild 1: Figure 1: Foldit screenshot illustrating tools and visualizations. :Bild 2: Figure 2: Structure prediction problems solved by Foldit players. :Bild 3: Figure 3: Puzzles in which human predictors significantly outperformed the Rosetta rebuild and refine protocol. :Bild 4: Figure 4: Player move preferences. :Tabelle 1: Table 1: Blind data set :Supplement: Supplementary Information (PDF 8,2MB) nature news (en): Citizen science: People power (04.08.10) Über Foldit und andere Projekte des Verteilten Rechnens bzw. Verteilten Denkens. Auch als PDF-Datei erhältlich. nature video (en): Foldit: Biology for gamers - by Nature Video (04.08.10) Video über Foldit mit David Baker und den Spielern Susanne und CharlieFortsConscience UW News (en): Gaming for a cure: Computer gamers tackle protein folding (04.08.10) Pressemitteilung der University of Washington zum Nature-Artikel. HHMI (en): Protein-Folding Game Taps Power of Worldwide Audience to Solve Difficult Puzzles (05.08.10) Pressemitteilung des Howard Hughes Medical Institute zum Nature-Artikel. Auch als PDF-Datei erhältlich. Englischsprachige Presseberichte CBS News: Man versus Machine: Guess Who Won? (04.08.10) The New York Times: In a Video Game, Tackling the Complexities of Protein Folding (04.08.10) Scientific American: Gaming the System: Video Gamers Help Researchers Untangle Protein Folding Problem (04.08.10) Wired: Minds Beat Machines in Protein Puzzle Showdown (04.08.10) Science: Video Game Helps Solve Protein Structures (04.08.10) Popular Science: Distributed Humans Smarter Than Distributed Computers In Solving Complex Biology Problem (04.08.10) ScienceNews: World of proteincraft (04.08.10) ScienceDaily: Gaming for a Cure: Computer Gamers Tackle Protein Folding (04.08.10) CNET: In Foldit, gamers take on protein challenges (04.08.10) Cosmic Log (msnbc): Gamers solve protein puzzles (04.08.10) ars technica: Gamers beat algorithms at finding protein structures (04.08.10) PhysOrg: Gaming for a cure: Computer gamers tackle protein folding (04.08.10) TechNewsDaily: Gamers Go Where Computers Can't in Solving a Protein Puzzle (04.08.10) Discover (Blog): Foldit – tapping the wisdom of computer gamers to solve tough scientific puzzles (04.08.10) TechFlash: Humans trump supercomputers in UW protein-folding study (04.08.10) Slashdot: Gamers Beat Algorithms At Finding Protein Structures (04.08.10) The Economist: Game not over (05.08.10) The Register: Human hive-mind game whups computer boffinry ass (05.08.10) PCWorld: Fold Proteins, Help Cure Diseases in Foldit Video Game (05.08.10) The Curious Wavefunction (Blog): Humans beat computers in predicting protein structures (05.08.10) Kotaku: Humans Triumph Over Machines In Protein Folding Game FoldIt (05.08.10) Drug Discovery & Development: Gaming And Chemistry Collide (05.08.10) Sify: Foldit computer game that tackles protein folding becomes a rage (05.08.10) SmartPlanet: Want to help cure diseases? Play Foldit! (05.08.10) Scientopia (Blog): Foldit: Innovative Biology for Gamers (05.08.10) Gizmag: Tetris-like video game used to solve medical puzzles (05.08.10) Lockergnome: Foldit Still Tapping The Power Of Worldwide Colaboration For Solving Difficult Puzzles (05.08.10) DailyIndia: Foldit computer game that tackles protein folding becomes a rage (05.08.10) Switched: 'Foldit' Lets Gamers Unintentionally Make Scientific Breakthroughs (05.08.10) Los Angeles Times: Volunteer gamers trump computers, and science is the winner (06.08.10) Technologizer: Protein Science, Crowdsourced to Gamers (06.08.10) Dr.Dobb's: Computer Gamers Tackle Protein Folding (06.08.10) TheScientist (Blog): Knowing when to fold (06.08.10) The Seattle Times: Seattle video game teaches complexity of protein structures (07.08.10) Featuring Susanne und Mark- MumbaiMirror: Mind over machine (07.08.10) Corante (Blog): Maybe We Should Make It More of a Game (09.08.10) The New York Times: In a Video Game, Tackling the Complexities of Protein Folding (Web: 09.08.10, Print: 10.08.10) Fünf Absätze längere Version des Onlineartikels vom 04.08. (erschien so auch in der Printausgabe vom 10.08.) Herald Tribune: In a Video Game, Tackling the Complexities of Protein Folding (10.08.10) Hat den Artikel der NYT übernommen. MyNorthwest.com: Computer gamers tackle disease, global warming (16.08.10) bjhc&im: Online gamers take on supercomputers to design new drugs (16.08.10) BioSpectrum Asia: Gaming for a cure: Computer gamers tackle protein folding (17.08.10) The Economist (Blog): Questions for Seth Cooper (17.08.10) Vocanic (Blog): Why Crowdsourcing Works (25.08.10) iSGTW: Opinion - Scientists, meet the citizens (25.08.10) BioTechniques: Online videogame solves protein-folding problems (31.08.10) Doctor Crankenstein (Blog): Foldit – Games With A Purpose (04.09.10) Macleans.ca: Playtime for proteins (09.09.10) Deutschsprachige Presseberichte Spektrum der Wissenschaft: Foldit - das Online-Spiel zur Proteinfaltung (04.08.10) Das Nature-Video mit deutschen Untertiteln. pressetext: Gamer spenden Hirnschmalz für die Forschung (06.08.10) Guter Artikel, der aber Nature mit Science verwechselt. Telepolis: Spielerisch zu neuen Forschungsergebnissen (06.08.10) Sehr kurzer Artikel. n-tv: Online-Spieler helfen bei Problemen: Forscher nutzen Weisheit im Netz (07.08.10) Artikel der DPA. der Standard: Gamen für die Forschung: "Proteine falten" (07.08.10) Hat den Text (inkl. Fehler) von pressetext übernommen. PC-Welt: Gamer spenden Hirnschmalz für die Forschung (08.08.10) Ebenfalls der Text (inkl. Fehler) von pressetext. Technobase.FM: Menschen als Software - Forscher lassen Online-Spieler Proteinstrukturen entwerfen (08.08.10) Die Presse: Geteiltes Denken, besseres Denken (Web: 10.08.10, Print: 11.08.10) nachrichten.de: Online-Gamer lösen Forscherrätsel (11.08.10) Text von Global Press (cid) Yahoo! Nachrichten: Online-Gamer lösen Forscherrätsel (11.08.10) Text von Global Press (cid) biotechnologie.de: Gene des Glücks, Kunst mit Reis und andere Fundstücke (17.08.10) ambuzzador: Foldit: Masse mit Klasse (27.08.10) Spektrum der Wissenschaft: Proteinfaltung als Computerspiel (24.09.10) ZEIT Online: Falten statt ballern (Web: 27.11.10, Print: ZEIT Wissen 6/2010) ZEIT Online: Die Nacht-Falter (Web: 28.01.11, Print: DIE ZEIT, 27.1.2011 Nr. 05) Anderssprachige Presseberichte Último Segundo (portugiesisch): Game ajuda a resolver enigma científico (04.08.10) de Volkskrant (niederländisch): Gamers scheppen de beste eiwitten (05.08.10) RIA Novosti (russisch): Ученые научились решать биологические проблемы с помощью игры (05.08.10) EL PAÍS (spanisch): Jugadores en red dan mejores soluciones que un ordenador (05.08.10) Yahoyt (türkisch): Oyun oynayarak bilimsel araştırmaya dahil olabilirsiniz (05.08.10) Lenta.ru (russisch): Геймеры оказались эффективнее суперкомпьютеров в научной работе (05.08.10) CNews (russisch): Геймеры обогнали суперкомпьютер в поиске оптимальных структур белков (05.08.10) Gazeta Wyborcza (polnisch): Internetowe burze mózgów (05.08.10) Artikel über Foldit, Stardust@Home und GalaxyZoo. Galileo (italienisch): Giocare con le proteine (06.08.10) Index (ungarisch): Játékosok írtak tudományos cikket (06.08.10) Business Next (chinesisch): 拯救絕症，大家來玩網路小遊戲 (06.08.10) BioUnalm (spanisch): Foldit, prediciendo estructuras proteicas mediante un juego on-line (06.08.10) newz.dk (dänisch): WNZ: Computerspil hjælper med at finde proteiners struktur (08.08.10) IDG TechWorld (schwedisch): Onlinespelet som för forskningen framåt (09.08.10) Báo Đất Việt (vietnamesisch): Chơi game để khám phá khoa học (15.08.10) Русский Newsweek (russisch): Гений с места (16.08.10) Über Foldit und andere Projekte des Verteilten Rechnens bzw. Verteilten Denkens. Internetartikel SmartPlanet (en): Citizen scientists use games to design protein and RNA (30.08.11) Interview mit Adrien Treuille über Foldit und EteRNA The Naked Scientists (en): Chemistry By Design (14.08.11) Podcast (+ Transkript) beinhaltet ein Interview mit David Baker (ab 25:45) 3sat neues: Citizen Science - Die Ära der Hobbyforscher (08.04.11) Innovation Stuntmen (de/en): Daddeln für die Wissenschaft. Wie Seth Cooper die Forschung revolutioniert. (27.01.11) Langer Artikel auf deutsch und ein langes Interview mit Seth Cooper auf englisch stltoday (en): Washington U. students play computer game that may help treat diseases (17.11.10) Artikel über Foldit und die 2010 University Folding Challenge Life Sciences Research Weekend 2010 (en): Solving Puzzles for Science (05.11.10) Bericht mit vielen Fotos UWTV (en): UW 360: November 2010 (03.11.10) (Video, englisch) Der erste Beitrag handelt von Foldit (mit Zoran Popović und der Familie der Spieler [http://fold.it/portal/user/57765 Tlaloc] und [http://fold.it/portal/user/57782 sandir]). nzherald (en): Playing computer games in the name of science (21.06.10) Der New Zealand Herald mit einem Artikel über Foldit und den neuseeländischen Spieler Renton aka Aotearoa. Zeit Online: "Wie man andere einspannt, ohne dass sie es merken" (30.10.09) Artikel über "Mini-Games" mit einem Absatz über Foldit. Illustriert wird der Artikel mit einem uralten Screenshot (Puzzle 48 vom Mai 2008). Immerhin endlich mal wieder eine Erwähnung in der deutschen Presse. Chris Pirillo (en): Firas Khatib – FoldIt (21.08.09) (Video, englisch) Firas Khatib von der University of Washington spricht auf der Gnomedex 9 über Proteinstrukturvorhersage, Rosetta und Foldit. Kurier: "Privatcomputer rechnen für die Wissenschaft" (05.08.09) Mini-Screenshot und halber Absatz über Foldit. Wired Magazine (en): "Gamers Unravel the Secret Life of Protein" - Maiausgabe (17.05.09, Artikel online seit 20.4.) Technology Review: "Onlinespieler helfen Biologen" (28.05.08) Teilweise veraltet, trotzdem bisher der beste deutschsprachige Onlineartikel über Foldit. Focus: "'Fold it': Online-Game hilft bei der Heilung von Aids" (17.05.08) Radio Deutschlandradio Kultur: Daddeln für die Forschung (15.11.10) npr (en): Scientists: Computer Game Could Help Cure Diseases (16.09.10) Interview mit Zoran Popović über Foldit Studio 360 (en): "Foldit" (20.03.09) Im Artikel enthalten ist ein Youtube-Video, allerdings von einer schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt veralteten Foldit-Version (Puzzle 50). Direktlink zum MP3-Download: http://audio.wnyc.org/studio/studio032009d.mp3